Unexpected
by DancingThroughStars
Summary: "My, you have such mood swings Ms. Evans; one minute you have me pegged down to the floor being all flirtatious and now you are yelling at me." I place my hands on either side of her head on the wall, "Never the expected and I love that."
1. Ghost

**Unexpected**

**Part 1: Ghost  
**

* * *

She had always been the quiet girl.  
You know the type who just fades into the background and no one really ever remembers.

I can still remember her all throughout our first few years at Hogwarts, sitting in the middle of the class, quite as can be…a total ghost.

I remember watching her as she came out of her shell in 5th year…growing with confidence and never letting what others thought depict who she was.

Guys fell hard for her, but she never paid them any attention. She went on dates, but never got in to relationships. She was, in short, untouchable.

Now here in our 7th year, her hair had become a dark vibrant auburn color over the years, it always had the feeling that she just rolled out of bed, falling in a tangle of messy waves and curls past her shoulders to the middle of her back.  
Her bright eyes were rimmed with smoky colors, causing her emerald green eyes to intensify, and her nails were always painted a dark red or a bright gold.  
Her earrings never matched and she had a habit of biting her lower lip when she was thinking or nervous, which just drew your eyes to the poutiness of her bottom lip.  
Skin was as pale as the moon and lightly sprinkled with freckles, she was shorter than average but not overly so and she was curvy, making you think of softness and classic women shape.  
All in all, she wasn't what most would consider gorgeous, but she drew you in.  
She was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans: you can look and want, but you can never touch.

That was her tagline.

Here's where the hard part comes in…that's all I wanted to do.  
Here's where the other hard part comes in…I'm the one guy who she seems to detest.

I don't know why. I don't think she even knows why.  
It could be because I'm the one guy that will banter with her and never really give into her ways or her wants.  
Which trust me...it's hard.  
What ever the reason, it just makes me want her more.  
The forbidden fruit, if you get what I mean.

She had always been the quiet girl.  
She still was.  
Only right now she was banging on a door…screaming, very loudly I might add.

You see, her and I somehow got locked in a room together. Yes, I know, now she can realize how much she loves me and will bear my children, but I highly doubt that will ever happen.

"Lily, they are having a Gryffindor style party out there. Do you really think anyone will be able to hear you?"

She gives me her die-scumbag-glare; I tell you...she wants me.

"Well excuse me for trying to get out of here. Could you be any more useful than just standing there staring at me? I swear you have been staring at me for the past ten minutes, it is overly disturbing. Now, you…get us out of here."

She stood staring me down, her bangs falling in her eyes; she crossed her arms and waited.

"What?"

"Are you a wizard or not? Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Do you expect me to have magic powers designed to get us out of a locked room without my wand? Sorry to disappoint, Sweetheart, but it's not my fault that it seems both of us didn't have it in our minds to take our wands to the party. So why don't you just relax and wait till they come looking for us."

Then she pouted…I thought I was going to lose it. She looked so innocent, with her intense emerald eyes locked on my own hazel ones, and then she bit her lip and turned away from me.

"But I don't want to be stuck in the same room as you…I don't like you."

Yep that hurt.

"Babe, you love me."

She pounced, no lie. We were both standing, her back facing me, and then she was on top of me. Her hair was all in her face and she had my hands above my head. I never saw it coming, but it's not like I would have stopped it even if I did.

"Does it look like I remotely like you? No. Therefore I cannot love you, you prat."

Oh she is forgetting I am easily seven inches taller and slightly stronger than her. I can flip her over easily, and I do so. Her eyes widen then she stared me down...well up really…as I have her pinned down with her back on the floor. This was the closest we've ever been, skin on skin for the first time, she normally won't let me within 3 feet of her, and when she has a wand, I tend to try and stay on her good side…sometimes.

"Lily, I don't believe you have really ever said my name. We've known each other for, what, seven years, we're both Heads, I think it's time you said my name. Come on say it."

Do you have any idea what she did? No...Well, she stuck her tongue out at me then after she was content with that she went, "You can't make me."

She was acting like a five year old; yes she was doing it in a way that was turning me on, but a five year old none the less. Then glaring at me she tried to push me off, I didn't budge. When that didn't work, she began to squirm.  
This girl was going to be the death of me.

"Just say it, and I'll get off, Lily."

My voice was more breathy than usual, huskier, and she noticed. She had the upper hand, even though I had her pinned to the floor, she knew she was affecting me; you'd think by now she'd know she always affected me in a way that no other girl ever had. Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she bit her lip, letting her teeth tug across it till it was free. Her eyes harden and soften at the same time, she pushed her chest up to mine then in a husky whisper said, "But who says I want you to get off."

Oh shit. Lily smirked and laid back down. She did that on purpose.

"You're not nice."

Yes I know…real smooth…but you try even forming a sentence if you were in the same situation.

"I never said I was nice," closing her eyes, she paused for a moment, and then opening them I heard for the first time my name escape her lips, "James."

My heart rate sped up just because she said my name, I'm in a mild state of shock (replaying how she looked as said my name), and of course she uses that moment to flip me over. She's grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Got ya."

She made a movement to get up…I couldn't let her go. What's a guy to do, but pull her back down, and try and get back on top.  
So here I am, locked in a room, wrestling with the most intriguing girl I have ever met, and let me tell you she is putting up a hell of a fight.

"Potter, you are so going down. I don't even know why you are even remotely trying. We both know I don't play fair."

"Yes, but I think you are forgetting that I've been on the Quidditch team for the past five years."

"I'll bite you." At this I had to roll my eyes, I mean does she really think…

Lily Evans bit me.  
That's right she bit me.  
Hard.  
On the neck.  
I swear she's going to be the death of me.  
She got on top, smirking in triumph.

"I win, I win, I win, I win, I win."

Yes, she is so cute, but she was singing 'I win' while she was still straddling me, oh and did I forget to mention that she bouncing slightly.  
I tell you…she is the devil, but I love it.

"Fine, you win."

I put my hands on her hips to stop her bouncing, and had to smile at the face she made. Although she wasn't the kind of girl who wore her heart on her sleeve or the kind of girl who was over talkative, she was the kind that her facial expressions and eyes gave everything away.  
Her face showed surprise and for a moment, if I was correct, maybe lust.

"You give up way to easy Mr. Potter."

Lily pushed herself up to a standing position, and gave me a playful look. I want her to look at me like that all the time, with a smile in her beautiful eyes.

"Ms. Evans, when did you become so formal, it's not something I'd really peg you for."

"Shh…Mr. Potter, didn't you know?"

Lily bent down to where I was still on the floor and whispered in my ear, "I'm the unexpected."

I took a deep breath, her smell invaded my mind, strawberries, it was intoxicating. Pulling away she gave me an innocent look with mischievous eyes, "Now. You. Get me out of here."

"Damn, here I was thinking you might actually be enjoying that time we've spent together." Standing up I looked down at her, putting on an expression of mock hurt.

"Ha, like I'd ever enjoy my time with the great James Potter, in your dreams sweetie."

"Trust me in my dreams you are enjoying way more than time with me." I walk over to her slowly and she backs away with every step I take.

Ladies and gentlemen, Lily Evans has lost the upper hand.

"Ugh! You are such a prat! If I had my wand I'd hex you from here to kingdom come!" Mind you she is saying this with her back pressed up against a wall, staring up at me.

"My, you have such mood swings Ms. Evans; one minute you have me pegged down to the floor being all flirtatious and now you are yelling at me." I place my hands on either side of her head on the wall and bend in to whisper in her ear, "Never the expected and I love that."

Her eyes widened, "I don't like you."

"You keep saying that, so why don't I believe you." My voice grew husky, she always had this affect on me, I moved so that my forehead was almost touching hers and stared her straight in her eyes.

"Ugh, you egotistical bastard! Why don't you go fuck a hippogriff, god you are so self cent…"

What made her shut-up? The fact that I kissed her...roughly…could be the answer.  
I was putting my all into.  
I was expecting her to push me away or knee me in the groin, but instead she threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer.  
I swear to you all, I'm in heaven  
Lily Evans is kissing me.  
The girl I've been after for years is kissing me.  
Really roughly.  
We're fighting for control the whole time till we both pull away.

Her eyes are shut and she is breathing heavily, I've never wanted somebody more in my life.

"This is exactly why I don't like you." Lily spoke in a smoky voice before she pushed me down like she had done earlier and we were both on the ground. Her lips found mine and it was just as intense as before.

She let out a soft moan which caused us to break and look at each other.

"So why don't you like me?" I whispered in her ear. Lily slowly kissed my neck and then proceeded to the bite and pull softly before she answered.

"You make me lose my self control. I feel so defenseless around you."

Taking this time I flipped her over.

"The same affect you have on me."

So here I am, tasting the forbidden, becoming intoxicated by her whole being, and getting really into it when I hear the sound of the door handle jiggling.  
She was up.  
I have no clue how, but the moment she heard the noise she was out from under me and standing as if nothing had happen.

The door opened and Lily's best friend entered.

"Finally! Lils, I've been looking everywhere for yo…Oh, hey Potter."

"Hey Sara," I tried to sound happy to see her, but I knew there was a harshness to my words. Looking over to Lily, she was her normal self.

"We got locked in. We really need to get this door fixed; I mean we could have died from lack of oxygen."

"Well, Lily-Flower why don't we all go down stairs," Sara started to go and Lily turned her eyes on me since Sara had entered.

"Bye Mr. Potter," a small smirk danced on her lips, then without warning she gave me a simple lingering kiss.

"Unexpected," she whispered in my ear, then turned on her heel and made to leave.

I grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly to me, and whispered in her ear, "Go out with me."

She smiled and left.

She had always been the quiet girl.

You know the type who just fades into the background and no one really ever remembers.

But now, she was the quiet girl who was loud and spoke her mind.

You know the type who never fades from your memory and no one really ever forgets.

I can still remember her all throughout our first few years at Hogwarts, sitting in the middle of the class, quite as can be…a total ghost.

She is still a ghost to me, one that haunts me, her smell, her lips, her voice, her everything.

But she did do something 'unexpected.'

Nearing the end of the party she found me.

With a quill, she grabbed my hand and wrote something on it, smirked, and then tried to blend in with the crowd. I watched her; she stuck out to me, until she disappeared into another room.

On my hand was the word 'Maybe.'  
Then to top it off was the word 'unexpected.'

Maybe she wasn't so forbidden after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, Yay,I was reading through the stories on my fictionpress account and realized that with a few tweaks this would make a fabulous Lily and James one shot. I have a link in my profile so if you want come check out my works on fiction press, they are pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Attention Seeker

**Unexpected**

**Part 2: Attention Seeker**

* * *

He'd always been the class clown.  
You know, the type who always need to get the last laugh, never knowing when to quit, the one who everyone knows and will always remember.

I can still remember him all throughout our first few years at Hogwarts, constantly pulling pranks, persistently asking me out, loud and obnoxious…a total attention seeker.

I remember watching him at the end of our 6th year…his ego deflating, coming into his own, growing up, and finally showing the school that there was something more to him than just being a prat.

Girls fell for his charm, and he always seemed to enjoy the attention, yet he rarely went on dates and never got into a relationship. He was, in short, unattainable.

Now here in our 7th year, he still runs his hand through his dark hair, which seems to have a mind of its own; never laying flat, always with a windswept appearance as if he was always just coming off of a broom ride.  
His warm hazel eyes laid behind a pair of glasses, they seemed ordinary at first glance, yet they were anything but. They held a mischievous glint in them and seemed to shift colors from a honey brown flecked with jade to a stunning golden color.  
He wore a smirk on his face most of the time, however, when he smiled, really smiled, and his thin lips pulled back to reveal his pearly white teeth…he lit up the room.  
Skin had been darkened by the hours spent in the sun; he was taller than average height, but just, and he was slim, not overly so, he was fit yet he didn't have bulging muscles, it was obvious years of playing quidditch had been good to him.  
All in all, he wasn't what most would consider handsome, but he made you take notice.  
He was James Potter

James Potter: I always get what I want.

That was his tagline.

Here's where the hard part comes in…all it seems he wants, is me.  
Here's where the other hard part comes in…I think I might want him too.

I don't know why he wants me. I don't even know why I want him.  
It could be because I'm a challenge to him, I've yet given in, but the way he eyes light up and he gives me his gorgeous smile, he makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world; it takes away all my defenses, my self-control.  
Something no other guy has ever done.  
Whatever the reason, I feel myself falling for him.  
Completely unexpected.

He'd always been the class clown.  
He still was.  
Only right now his eyes held a seriousness to them…I felt a shiver go down my spine as he grabbed my hand. Skin on Skin.

You see, I might have given him a slight ray of hope that I _maybe _would got out with him, then I proceeded to avoid him for a week. Which let me say is very hard, seeing as we have very similar class schedules, are both Heads, and both Gryffindors; now, however it looked like my luck might have run its course.

"Um, would you mind letting go of my hand, I need to go meet up with Sara." Giving my hand a tug, I felt his hand grasp mine a little tighter. I could feel the roughness left there from years of broom riding.

"No." There was no laughter in his voice, instead it was even, with a monotone feeling, "What do you mean 'no'? You let me go this instant! Remember, if I can touch you or you can touch me, then you are highly likely to meet the end of my wand."

He started to pull me into an empty classroom, as I dug my heels into the flooring, trying to halt him; I tell you though he's stronger then he looks, "I swear Potter! I will hex you! Let me go this instant!"

With one last tug I was in the room and he had closed the door, "We need to talk. We've needed to talk for a week now, but somebody was avoiding me."

"Oh please," my eyes rolled, "like I would go out of my way to avoid you. That would mean that you where on my mind, and we both know that would mean thinking about you, which will never happen." I think I pulled off the lofty tone very well.

"Bullshit Lily," a smirk pulled at his lips, he had moved closer when I spoke, and I found myself looking up into his gorgeous hazel eyes, a warm golden color; momentarily I seemed to have lost the ability to speak. I don't know why I never realized his eyes until the party last week. Now they seemed all I could think about.

"You've gone out of your way to make sure you didn't have to see me," I opened my mouth to speak but was quickly cut off, "We normally see each other easily ten times a day, I know because you always grab my attention the minute you enter a room. Now, you've been pretty much absent from my radar, which let me tell you, damn impressive. I've even had my mates keeping an eye out for you since Tuesday."

I was caught, "I've been busy, I don't have to explain myself to you. You've seen me today. Now, move aside, I have more import things to do then share words with you." I could hear that my voice didn't hold the annoyance that it should which caused heat rise to my cheeks. I need to get out quickly before I do anything rash, but someone seems to be blocking the door, "Move or I'll hex you."

"If you were going to hex me, you'd have done it already." Shrugging his shoulders, he watched me as I processed that information twice.

"Says who?" I squared off my shoulders, glaring up at him; my mouth was set in a very unattractive McGonagall style straight line.

"Please Lily, you should have hexed me the moment I touched you, you never would have let me get that close." Damn he was right, he knew it too, his smirk slowly morphed into a smile, "Besides, I swiped your wand when you weren't looking. Decided it was better to be safe rather than sorry," my eyes went wide and I heard myself gasp as I shoved my hand in my bag where my wand should have been…nothing.

"You pompous, arrogant, blithering, scum of the earth, ass, bane of my existence, toe-rag, bigheaded, cocky prat," my voice was so shrill it even hurt my ears, I was also somewhat out of breath, my finger hurt from poking him hard in the chest every time I said a new word, and I could tell from the heat in my cheeks that I must be close to matching my hair color by now.

He held up ten fingers and gave me a smile, not his full fledge smile, but a small playful smile.

"What? What are you doing? Yes, ohhh, ten fingers. I have ten fingers too!," I held up my hands, I think I was a wee bit drunk on rage; I knew that my hair must be flying about with the amount I was moving, my fringe falling in my eyes, I don't think I looked like sane happy Lily.

"You managed ten insults in one breath. I'm very impressed; you constantly impress me Lily Evans." His smile grew a little bit, and my heart rate stepped it up a notch

"And you constantly cause my blood pressure to rise," I was met by confusion in his hazel eyes, "Ugh, you make me see red, you get me all worked up, lose my temper."

"I make you passionate, I make you lose your self-control which I know how much you love that control, I make your heart beat faster…I make you feel alive," he smiled (a real smile) at the last one, a warm laugh coming as he looked at the expression on my face; it was part anger, part shock, and (sadly) part holy shit how did he know. He came closer, causing me to back up into some chairs and a desk, I chewed on my bottom lip, eyes darting around the room for an escape route. They landed back on him, his eyes glued to the lip I was currently biting…I let it slide under my teeth until it was free, only then did he move his eyes back up to mine. His eyes glittered, a flush coming into his cheeks, his breathing hitched just slightly, his lips parted ready to speak but nothing came out; placing his hands on the desk I was leaning against, I was for the second time in a week encaged by James Potter's arms.

I swallowed hard, refusing to break eye contact, what was happening. Never before would I let him get this close to me, I wasn't going to give into what he wanted, he leaned in close, resting his forehead on mine, he closed his eyes and took calming breaths.

This was my chance, fight back, knee him where the sun don't shine, punch him in the gut, pinch him…but I did none of those things.  
No, instead I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of him breathing for a few moments, I opened my eyes as I felt the pressure on my forehead leave.

"You said maybe, you gave me a maybe, and then you disappeared for a week," he stared intently into my eyes, "you let me get close, let me kiss you, you kissed me, and then I didn't get to see you for a week."

The seriousness had returned to his eyes, his voice as well, I couldn't form words, I felt my chest graze against his every time I took in a breath. His golden eyes searched mine, they held such intensity, almost like they were trying to read my thoughts, it was like he was searching in me for an answer "James…" the whisper escaped my lips. With a quick fluid movement one of his hands moved up to rest on the back of my neck, his fingers laced with my hair, desire filled his eyes, and though he towered over me, had me encaged in his arms, I had the upper hand by just saying his name…maybe I could rattle him enough to slink out and then bolt like a mad woman.

Pressing my chest up against him, I felt his breath hitch and his free hand moved to quickly to my lower back pressing me closer so that my hips met his. My hands had been holding me up on the table, but now they seemed to hang loosely at my sides, slowly I moved them up to rest on a free part of his chest. I was entangle by him, he pressed his forehead to mine again, "Dammit Lily, you give me a little ray of…"

I kissed him.  
I don't know why, I mean if I'm attached to his lips that means I can't run away.  
I don't know what came over me…Ugh, who the hell was I kidding? I had been fighting the stupid urge to kiss him for a week now, that was one of the reasons of the whole 'Avoid James Potter At All Costs' plan.  
But just now, the way he was looking at me, and how close we were, the way we just seemed to fit together, I just couldn't help myself…and now I'm kissing the great James Potter.  
The one guy I never thought I would ever even want to kiss.  
The one guy I had been fending off and saying no to for years.  
And he was kissing me back with such intensity, such need, it was over whelming, it was heart racing, it was frickin' bloody magical.

Somehow he managed to lift me up onto the desk I was leaning against, my legs wrapped around him instinctually, and a low growl escaped his lips. I pressed as close as I could get to him, my hands having found their way up to his hair, his lips moved down to my neck, leaving a path of searing skin where his lips touched, "James…" his named escaped my lips again, and he froze. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head from my neck to look into my eyes, "Lily…I need to know…the maybe, was it a yes maybe or a no maybe. Cause, Merlin be damned if you think I can go back to the way things where; I can't go back to the arm length rule, I refuse to go back to the arm length rule, you'll have to kill me first."

Rolling my eyes at his dramatic tone, I felt a smiling pulling at my lips, "You do understand if it was a maybe yes…that was a maybe yes to one date."

"So it was a maybe yes?" My eyes widened at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I never said that." Back tracking, very well done.

"You kissed me." He was clearly very pleased with that fact.

"You kissed me first." I all but spitted out to him.

"That was a week ago!" Throwing his hands up in the air, his smile took away from the action however.

"You still kissed me first." My come backs where top notch today.

"I will also be the last one to kiss you." An air of confidence surrounded his words. Oh dear, we really don't need his head to get any larger.

"Really? Really, you think you'll be my last kiss." Rolling my eyes, I pursed my lips together.

"Yup, I'll never let you go." Well that's comforting…not.

"You're planning to keep me against my will?" Encaged by his arms I'm sure, I felt myself smile at that thought…bad self.

"Of course not Lils, you'll never let me go either." He leaned in, giving my hair a ruffle before giving me a light kiss on the forehead.

"You know I don't like you, right?" My words sound hollow, I had never been a good liar, and I could tell that he didn't believe it one bit.

"If you didn't like me, you wouldn't have kissed me, or given me a maybe." I opened my mouth to shoot out a retort, but I had nothing, I close my mouth only to open it, then close it once again. James smile lit up the room, I felt the tension I had ebb away at his smile.  
It was truly a perfect smile; I felt my own lips form into a smile, shoving him lightly, "If I agree you get one date, that's all you're getting one date."

"Would I get to hold your hand until said date arrives?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Fine."

"How about smooches? Would I get to taste your sugar lips before then?" James was a breath away and the laughter in his eyes was evident.

"In public…no; in the privacy of our Head's common room…eh, sure, but you might want to brush up, or practice on the mirror some more, cause I've had better." He spluttered, James Potter, spluttered, I smiled brightly at him, and then gave him a quick kiss.

"I give good kisses," He pouted at me, but I could see the smile in his eyes.

"I just said that you could kiss me, and you're focused on…" I was caught off guard when his lips met mine, and I melted into the kiss.

This time it wasn't rough, it wasn't about the need for control, this kiss was soft, slow, sensual.  
It was as if he was pouring his emotions into the kiss, my hands found their way to his face, feeling the slight prickle of stubble, I felt one of his hands cup my cheek the other on my neck with his thumb lazily grazing my jawline.  
My heart raced as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, I parted my lips allowing exploration, allowing the kiss to become deeper; a jolt of electricity, chills ran down my spine. Pulling him closer, I sighed into his lips. This was perfect, exactly what a kiss should be, we parted, and he gave me a glorious smile.

"Lily Evans, will you please, pretty please with a cherry on top, finally go out with me?"

"Maybe…" He growled at my smile, "Oh alright, fine. Yes, James, I will go on one date with you."

James Potter picked me up and swung me around, "Finally! You've made me the happiest person in the entire world!"

"Oh, but James, just a word of caution, you take my wand again, and I cannot be held responsible for what I do."

The entire room was filled by the light of his smile.

He had always been the class clown.

You know the type that always needs to be the center of attention and who people will always remember.

But now, he was class clown who knew when it was time to laugh and when it was time to be serious and take charge.

You know the type who never fades from your memory and no one really ever forgets.

I can still remember him all through our first few years at Hogwarts, constantly pulling pranks, persistently asking me out, loud and obnoxious…a total attention seeker.

He still is an attention seeker to me, one that can grab my attention, his eyes, his smile, his touch, his everything.

James Potter finally got what he wanted most of all, a date with me.  
But the most unexpected thing was, I got what I wanted most of all too; I never expected that it would be James Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Woooo! Soooo, I got come messages saying that Unexpected would making a great multi-chapter story, and that got me thinking, 'Hey, what would Lily do? You know like after it really sunk in that snogged James Potter and gave him a maybe!" This is what I came up with. I like it, and although I can't promise I'll write more chapters, if the mood does strike me, I think I have a few more left in me! **

**Also, if you want, I have, in my profile, what I see Lily and James looking like. It might not be how you see them, but when I'm writing, these are the two people who I see.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**Please don't hesitate to REVIEW or MESSAGE ME, I'm addicted to feedback!**

**Less Than Three 3  
**


	3. Waiting

**Unexpected**

**Part 3: Waiting**

**

* * *

**

They had always been a couple.  
You know the couple that the majority of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had wagered bets on, talked about in hush voices, and watched with baited breaths…waiting for them to see it for themselves.

Throughout the first few years at Hogwarts, the tale began to unfold the constant back and forth remarks, him pulling pranks to get her attention, and her getting more and more annoyed with each one.

Then throughout their later years his persistence of her only intensified, her constant refusals continued, but it was undeniable that they were destined for greatness together.

Now, in their 7th year, all the school was waiting on baited breath, this was the year, everyone knew it.  
They knew the moment the other entered or left the room without even looking up; the energies shifted, became heightened and everyone seemed to notice.  
The way he looked at her when he thought no one was watching, and the way she smiled after he gave her an honest compliment.  
The way in prefect meetings, it seemed to finish each other's sentences without realizing it.  
Perfect pieces, they fit together, two halves making up a whole.  
They had always been a couple, whether they wanted to be or not.  
Because you can't say Lily Evans and not think of James Potter; and you can't say James Potter and not think of Lily Evans.  
James Potter and Lily Evans, Lily Evans and James Potter; they were always meant to be.

Nothing ever seemed to be secret for long at Hogwarts; the castle itself seemed to be a living creation all its own, so the news of Lily Evans finally accepting to go on a date with James Potter spread like wild fire.

The portraits shuffled into each other's frames.  
The ghosts glided by speaking in hushed whispers.  
The house elves in the kitchens exchanged excited expressions.  
The students were in a mild state of astonishment; they knew it had to happen someday, and today was that someday.  
The professors were even in on the news; gossiping as if they where students themselves.  
Only Dumbledore, the Headmaster, with a twinkle in his eye, had nothing to say on the news.

"What?" Sara, shrieked so loud it startled the birds in a nearby tree causing them to take flight, "You need to repeat that back to me, slowly this time, very, very slowly."

A group of third year Hufflepuffs, looked up at her taking a gulp, one of them repeated in a soft squeaky voice what she had been relaying to her friend, "I heard from, Ellen, who heard from one of the ghosts, who heard from the portrait of Satchel the Great, the one in Runes room, who said that he saw James Potter and Lily Evans alone together, and heard her say 'yes.'"

Sara's dark blue eyes flashed, "She said yes?"

The group nodded, "That's what I heard."

"How old is this news?"

"I just came running out here to tell them when I heard it…so maybe twenty minutes or so." The girl said looking up at the older girl with big eyes; however Sara's attention was focused now on the castle

"Fine, you may go now," the group of Hufflepuffs scurried away, Sara stood immobile for several moments, then broke out in a happy dance.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She jumped around, her hair flying around, stopping abruptly; smile on her lips spoke her though aloud, "I have to find Lily."

Sara made her way up to the castle, with a skip in her step. Opening up the great doors she surveyed her surroundings, everything seemed to be buzzing with the news.

"Sara!" Lily's urgent voice floated over to Sara, turning to her left she noticed a small crowd of people around a familiar red head; Lily had a certain helpless look about her being surrounded, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Oi, you lot. Scoot, give her room to breathe," Pushing her way in, Sara grabbed Lily's hand yanked her free of the crowd, the crowd began to follow them.

"I swear to you all, you keep on following me I will start deducting points left and right. Now, go about your business, you should all have better things to do then gossip about my love life." No one moved, Lily's face was growing red, her eyes had a spark of fire. Sara knew that she was trying to keep her composure, but if they didn't get away soon, Lily was going to blow.

"Move, or I'll sick Potter on you all for harassing Lily," that did the trick.

"I'm so sorry Sara, I know I'm late Sara, I, um, was held up…by James…well, Potter…and then people started to bombard me with questions. I froze. You'd think I'd handle the situation better. I'm head girl." Lily's face flushed red with embarrassment, causing Sara to smile at her discomfort, Lily knew she was rambling.

"Well, good thing you decided to be a Healer instead of and Auror…and, James huh? First name bases now I see. Something you want to tell me…maybe you have some big news…involving you…and a certain Gryfindor boy who's been after you for years."

"You know already! How do you know already? It hasn't even been a half hour?" Lily was exasperated, throwing her hands in the air, people looked over at her, and whispers followed, "I heard third year Hufflepuffs taking about it."

"You're kidding me." Sara shook her head smiling at her friend, "I wanted to tell you myself. Wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but I wanted you to hear from me…and not from school gossip!" Lily glared at a painting who was talking openly about her and James.

"Lils, it's fine, I mean, no one seems to be talking about you two snogging, only just that you finally said yes. So at least you got to tell me that! "

"Sara could you say that any louder, like I need that to get around," Lily looked around, making sure they hadn't been overheard.

"Oh please Lily. Now, I love you, but, I do need to go find Sirius and Remus and become twenty galleons richer!"

"Wait, are you saying you were betting as to when I'd give in and got out with Potter?"

"No, no, I'd never do that. I just had a wager going with them that you two would get together by 5 today, and you did! I'll buy the butterbeers next go around, but right now I must go collect my winnings! You want to come join me?"

Letting out a sigh, Lily looked up at the stairs which led to the Head's room, "No, I think I'm going to go to my room for a while, let people calm down a bit. I'll see you for dinner."

"Alright Lily-Flower, toodles," Sara had taken a few steps away from Lily before stopping, her bright eyes as she looked at her best friend; a sincere smile graced her lips, "Lily, I'm unbelievably happy for you. The castles been waiting for this to happen for years, you two…you two have what people write stories about, remember that. It's the reason the castles all a flutter, not cause you gave in, but because you guys finally got together." Sara took off; leaving Lily with a small smile on her face, running her hand threw her hair as she made her way up the stairs.

Now, all Sara had to do was find James Potter's best friends, which might prove to be difficult seeing as the news was spreading fast; if they had heard it might prove difficult to find them to pay up. As she made her way through the castle, Lily and James' name kept popping up.

"Alice!" Sara yelled as she saw her fellow 7th year Gryffindor, Alice came bonding over, she short light chocolate hair bouncing and friendly cerulean eyes gleaming…she had definitely heard

"Sara! Have you heard?"

"Yes, and woo, finally, but right now I need to find Sirius and Remus. Please, tell me you've seen them." Sara asked clasping Alice's hands, her eyes bright, "I have, Headless Nick was relaying the news, they turned and looked wide eyed at each other, turned and I'm pretty sure went back to the common room…you won a bet, didn't you?"

Alice's smile widened as she saw the gleam in Sara's eyes, "I'll keep a look out for them, and I'll get Frank to help. But, that was only like five minutes ago, you might be able to catch them trying to sneak away."

"Alice, I love you. I love you a little less than I love Lily, but that's just at the moment." Sara yelled over her shoulder, she took the stairs two at a time, heading towards the Gryffindor dorms.

Stopping when she was in front of the fat lady, "Are they still in there?" she asked,

"Excuse me, deary, I don't know what you're talking about. Password?" The fat Lady spoke in a huffy voice.

"Sorry, 'Owl Feather.' I'm looking for two boys, about this high, cute, really cute, possibly with a look of fear in their eyes…Sirius Black…Remus Lupin…."

"Why yes, yes, of course."

Sara did a quick little jig, she had them! The portrait was about to swing open when the Fat Lady spoke, "Oh, deary, did you hear, Lily Evans and James Potter…"

"I know! It's so exciting!" Sara, climbed through into the common room, they weren't there…which meant…

She quieted her footsteps, making her way up to the 7th year boy's dorms; pressing her ear to the door, she heard muffled movements from inside; got them.

Pushing the door open, Sara smiled at the two boys, "Hello there boys."

"Oi, Moony…" Sirius' eyes snapped to where Sara stood, "We've been found out," he stopped rummaging through his trunk, as Sara stepped further in, taking careful steps around items that littered the ground. Taking a seat at the foot of Remus' bed, she smiled broadly over at him.

"Sirus, I can see you trying to sneak out."

"Come off of it, how did you find us anyway?" Sirius grumbled, walking to his bed and plopping down, Remus scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile before coming over and sitting on his bed as well.

"I have my ways…and really boys the your dorms? I was hoping for a better hunt. Lily managed to duck you lot for a week, and you can't manage to hide from little ole me. Tisk."

"I thought it might be the last place you'd look…you know it being the most obvious." Sirius grumbled out, Sara let out a small ring of laughter, "And you agreed Remus?"

"I knew you'd find us sooner or later, and I figured the sooner…the better. I've seen you when you're mad, truly frightening." Giving her a sweet smile, Sara felt a light blush to rise in her cheeks; with a clap of her hands, she looked from either boy, "So my lovely chaps. I believe you have a payment to make," she smirked and took a small sip, watching them intently.

"To what are you referring to?" Remus asked, knowing full well what she meant, a light spark in his soulfully eyes.

"A wager. I bet you boys that by five on the sixth day, she'd give him a chance. Oh, don't act dumb Remus, I'd believe it from Sirius but not you." Sara looked in-between the two boys.

"I'm truly hurt by that comment. So much so, I think, I need some time to collect myself," Sirius made to get up, only to find he was looking at the tip of Sara's wand, and then watched it slowly move south towards…

"You know what, I feel loads better. How about I take my seat?"

Sara smiling brightly nodded, "Wise choice."

"The whole castle is buzzing. Have you guys seen James yet? I doubt his feet are touching the ground."

"No, we…um….we," Sirius was trying to find the proper words.

"We found out and then booked it, knowing you won't be far behind. So, no, we haven't seen James yet." Remus helped out.

"You'd think he'd mirror us with the good news." Sirius huffed, clearly not hurt at all, "I really can't believe you won the bet though. I was sure she was going to cave in sooner."

"Really? She hadn't caved for like four years of him asking, and you thought one kiss…" Sara was rolling her eyes, they clearly didn't have a firm grasp on how stubborn Lily was.

"His kisses are magically addictive. I was sure she'd need one within two day…max." Sirius gave his answer in a lofty tone.

"How would you know his kisses are magically addictive?" Remus asked lightly, Sirius waved him off, "Details, details; besides you had it at four days."

"I didn't expect Lily to make herself vanish for a week! I thought she might try to make herself scarce for like a few days, but I didn't think she could hide out that long."

"Well, sadly, both of you have lost, now come on pay up. Be men." Grumbling, they pulled galleons from their pockets, sliding them over to her.

"It was my plan; I don't think I shouldn't have had to pay up." Sirius said under his breath, yet the words reached Sara's ears.

"Having them accidently find themselves in a small room, with no wands, and it being locked…didn't really call for a whole lot of brain power. Also, didn't we swear never to speak of that? Sirius, are you trying to short me? Come on, cough it all up."

Throwing three more galleons at her, he pouted, "Come on boys, we should get to dinner early…get good seats."

With that Sara pocketed her new galleons, and rose to leave, "She'll be good to him, won't she?" Sirius asked concerned just lining his voice, "She'll be the best, and James?"

"He'd do anything for her." The three of them exchanged smiles, and then Sara left.

That night in the Great Hall, everyone was buzzing about the news, in these times, happy news was what Hogwarts needed. As Lily and James entered the Great Hall, hand in hand, a hush fell.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I agreed to one date! Okay?" The entire hall erupted in a burst of sounds; however James could care less. He was looking down at the girl who was holding his hand, taking in the small smile she was wearing, the little blush that had crept into her cheeks; she turned to look up at him giving him a bright smile.

They had always been a couple.  
You know the couple that the majority of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had wagered bets on, talked about in hush voices, and watched with baited breaths…waiting for them to see it for themselves.  
You know the couple that inspires stories.

Perfect pieces, they fit together, two halves making up a whole.  
They had always been a couple, whether they wanted to be or not.  
Because you can't say Lily Evans and not think of James Potter; and you can't say James Potter and not think of Lily Evans.  
James Potter and Lily Evans, Lily Evans and James Potter; they were always meant to be.

It is said that 'True love believes everything, and bears everything, and trusts everything," (Charles Dickens) and nothing truer could explain what they had.

True pure love, a rarity at best in the world today, and it's what everyone knew they had…even before they knew it themselves.

* * *

**A/N: So as I sit here in my lovely econ class, cringing at the words my professor is using, I decided to go to my happy place. **

**That's right, I knocked out another chapter! You should all be pretty proud of me! Please leave me some feedback, I think this chapter is a bit rough, but I like it, and might tweak it later on.**

**Also, when you review, I always respond! So check them inboxes, haha.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ta-ta**

**oh, P.S. I might add on some chapters, I might not, just an FYI!**

**Talk to me, save me from this class!  
**


	4. Perfect

**Unexpected**

**Part 4: Perfect  
**

She was perfect.  
You know the girl that people look up to, idolize.

I can still remember her all throughout our first few years at Hogwarts, soft spoken, kind hearted, always willing to lend a helping hand; she made you want to be a better person.

I remember watching her in later years never rising to taunt of her blood status, always composed with a regal air…a princess, if you will, of Hogwarts.

You would be hard pressed to find a girl more loved than she, and she deserved nothing less than the best.

It's amazing how one day, someone walks into your life and suddenly you can't remember how you lived without them.  
I knew, the moment I saw her, she was something special, her red hair and sweet smile; just a silly boyhood crush.  
As I grew up, I realized this was something more. I couldn't see my future without her being in it.  
So, now, after years of pursuing her, she had finally agreed to a date; one date.  
It had to be perfect, had to wow her, had to show her how much I cared.  
Never had a girl gotten to me the way she did, and I wanted to show her that I could be the guy she deserved.  
I spent over a week planning it…it was going to be perfect.  
That is, if it hadn't gone to complete utter shit.

Lily Evans, top of the class, Head Girl, my dream girl, perfect in every way; was looking a little less than perfect.  
Her makeup was running, hair dripping wet, dirt smudged on her knees and hands, clothing looked a little worse for wear, but even with all that, her eyes where bright and a soft smile graced her lips, she took my breath away.

"Lily this is not how I pictured our date going, it was suppose to be…" I ran a hand through my hair, this was a complete disaster, and she was laughing…she was laughing at me, "I can fix this, I can fix this." My hand fumbled on my wand, really nerves, where was my coolness factor, I was making a fool of myself.

"James," she placed a hand on mine, "Can we please just head back up to the castle? I do need a bit of a shower, after our lovely night swim in the lake." I swear, each time that girl touches me, I feel a jolt of electricity, "and I'm freezing." A gust of cold November night wind whipped around us, and I noticed for the first time the way her body shivered, gripping my wand I did a complicated wand movement before hot air came streaming out, drying her.

"Come on Lily, let's wrap this blanket around you and get you up to the castle," wand still drying her off, I pulled the blanket that was supposed to be used for a dessert picnic, but was now being used to keep her warm. Pocketing my wand, I helped her wrap the blanket around her frame.

Rubbing my hands up and down her arms, I couldn't think of how wrong this had all gone.

"Potter…castle…now," I could hear the chattering of her teeth, and felt a sharp pain in my chest, "Right, right, come on. Let's get you to the safe warm common room."

Right, walking a drenched Lily Evans back up to the castle, "You know, how I use to say I'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than ever go out with you?"

Of course she'd bring this up, letting out a small laugh I continued to rub her arms to keep her warm, "Yeah, you said that quite a bit."

"Who would have thought I'd get some time with it on our date. I can tell you right you're your date is a wee bit better, because I'm not in the water, and you only have two arms I have to worry about," I tell you, this girl is something special, this girl is peanut butter to my jelly, butter to my beer, ying to my yang.  
God, if Sirius could hear my thoughts, he'd be wetting himself with laughter.

"Oh, this is worse than I thought; you must be going into shock, because, I swear you just said that this date was better than a date with the Giant Squid. Can I get that in writing?" She rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was fighting a smile.

"Shut up Potter."

"You like me more than the Giant Squid."

"Potter, shut it. Right now, I just want to get to our room and get clean. I smell, I'm dirty, and I don't even want to think about my makeup and hair," she stepped up the pace rubbing her temple, "I'm not at my best right now, and I don't want anyone to see me. Which might seem a little self involved…" she was rambling, she had herself composed but she was nearing a breaking point, I tell following a girl around for six years tends to give you a bit of insight.

"Lily," I put my compassionate voice on, turning her around so that we were face to face, "James."

I love the way that girl says my name.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the entire school," she scoffed at me, "Hell; I think you could be the most beautiful girl in the entire world."

"Cheese ball, much?" She laughed and turned to entire the castle, hard – headed woman. Following her in, I pulled to face me as she began up the stairs, we were at eye level with each other, and I was feeling brave so I cupped her face. She let out a small growl, but didn't make any move to pull away, "You don't see yourself the way the rest of the world sees you. You're stunning, a ball of light, perfect.."

"A muggle born," she let out a small smile.

"That makes no difference, at all. No, you see good in nearly everyone, giving people a chance to prove themselves, you are beautiful, not only cause you are smoking hot on the outside," this earned me a small shove, "but because you are the most beautiful person on the inside as well. And even after, the very unfortunate lake incident, you still look gorgeous."

I made Lily Evan speechless, I also made her blush, "Ugh, come on, I just want to shower." Freeing herself from my hands she continued up the stairs

"Our date isn't over! I still have a few more surprises," throwing her head back she let out a groan…she knew this was the most memorable date of her life.

"You're trying to kill me. You want me dead. You tried to poison me at dinner."

"I didn't know you were allergic to celery?" Who has an allergy to celery, I mean really.

"Then proceeded to step all over my feet when we went dancing, I don't think my left pinky toe will ever be the same." She made a show of stepping lightly, forcing her to have a small limp, which was completely fake…I'm an, okay, dancer.

"I thought it would be a nice romantic gesture."

"You should have told me to wear steel tip shoes…oh my, and the bees! They must have liked the smell of my perfume or lotion, or soap, something, because I tell you…they were after me."

"That one I couldn't have foreseen."

"Yes but yelling 'Bees' over and over again while you tried to save me, wasn't so helpful, I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"I don't know if you've realized this, but I tend to turn into an idiot around you."

"Oh, and to top it off the Lake, which I have no idea how it even happened."

"I came to save you."

"Yes, I'll give you that," we stopped in front of the portrait that led to our common room, giving the password, it swung forward, and I, being the gentleman, allowed Lily to go in first.

"Okay, go get cleaned up, and I'll set up the final part of our date." She eyed me for a moment, "You know, I could always come and help you scrub your back, get those hard to reach areas…"

"Really, that would be wonderful," her voice grew husky, but her eyes had a spark to them…I didn't know if she was kidding, "Could you get my zipper for me? I tell you, they are such a pain." Turning her back on me, she let the blanket that was wrapped around her fall to the floor, allowing me to see the zipper that ran along the back of her dress.

"You want me to, um, get your zipper?" I stuttered like a fool, a damn handsome fool, but a fool none the less.

"You offered to help," she looked over her shoulder at me, her large eyes toying with me, I gave her a bright smile…two can play this game.

"That I did, just surprising that you'd accept help," taking the few steps over to her, I placed my hands on her waist, and watched as she calculated her next move. She pulled her hair to one side, while I moved one of my hands up her back to the top of the zipper, then slowly brought the zipper down, letting my finger graze her skin. Her breath hitched, and a trail of Goosebumps followed my touch, and the way she looked over at me gave me butterflies in my stomach. I reached the bottom, and released the breath I had been holding, "Thank you, James," she purred out my name, I was going to lose it. Like she was going to be pressed up against a wall and I was going to give her a right snogging; she turned around to face me a wicked smile playing on her lips.

This girl had way too much power over me.

"I'll be out in a bit, and Potter, you try to come in…and I'll make you wish you hadn't." Lily took steps back, shutting her door behind her; I could hear he laughing as the shower turned on.

Lily Evan drove me crazy, and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it, and this was my last shot to prove to her that we were meant to be, or at least that she wanted a second date…with me, not the Giant Squid.

Making sure the fire was roaring, I set about making about making my famous cinnamon hot chocolate…that's right, I James Potter, have my own famous hot coco…alright it's my mother's. Still, I know the moment she taste it, she'll fall head over heels for it, and in turn…me.

I heard the shower turn off, my heart tempo quickened, if this just went as planned, then the date could be salvaged, putting on music, got the blanket from my room and put it on the couch in front of the fire, finally I was pouring the coco as the door opened and Lily emerged.

Completely clean face, not a spot of makeup, her stunning green eyes bright.  
Hair was still damp, curling at the tips, forming the waves that she was known for.  
She had traded in her dress for a pair of oversized sweatpants, with a fitted top.  
I don't know why every other guy in the world wasn't in love with her.  
Not that I was…yet.

A soft blush had come into her cheeks, as I stared openly at her, "Right, Lily Evans, come take a seat by the fire, and I'll bring us my famous hot coco…you're not allergic to it are you?"

Letting out a musical laugh, she took the cup I had extended out to her, "No, I'm not. It smells yummy." As she took a sip, I plopped down beside her, throwing the blanket over us, and coyly watched her out of the corner of my eye.

"Can't keep your eyes off of me, it's a bit creepy," she smiled as she took another sip, I was caught.

"No it isn't, you love catching me looking at you." Rolling her eyes, she knocked her shoulder into mine, and didn't move away, "You, Mr. Potter are way too cocky for your own good. I mean, you have a really big head, but you're not as bad as I once thought."

I'm grinning like a fool. Lily Evans just pretty much admitted that she like me.  
This is the moment to do the smooth, stretching the arms then place one oh so slickly over her shoulders…and stretching…

"Don't." I pause with my arms in the air, she gave me a once over with her emerald eyes, "I figured you'd have better moves than that." Placing her cup down, her eyes never left mine.

"I do, I just didn't want to blow your mind with them."

"Are they really that amazing? Cause, I've seen some your moves and I can tell you my mind was anything but blown." She was asking for it.

"You sure you know what you're asking for Lily Evans?" I place my mug down, a smirk firmly in place.

"I'm sure it won't be anything I can't handle, I was able to fight off your advances for years." She made to move away, standing up she took a few steps hips swinging, so, I put my hands on her hips and pulled her down to my lap.

"Oi, Potter let me go," Breathe James, breathe, it's just Lily Evans wiggling on your lap.

"Never Evans," I held her close, loving the way she fit perfectly, I could smell her shampoo and feel the dampness of her hair.

"Why? I said no for years, why didn't you just give up, fine someone else?" She had stopped moving, and turned her head to look at me.

"My father use to tell me, 'Son, never give up on something you can't stop thinking about.' Well, I couldn't go more than an hour without thinking about you, so I couldn't give up; you weaseled your way in somehow." I could feel her body relax at my answer, and she sunk into me; I moved one hand to grasp hers, the other snaked its way around her waist. Her head was resting on the upper right side of my chest, my shoulder really, and it was turned so that she could see me face, "Was it worth it? All those years of chasing," she tried to come off nonchalant, but her eyes didn't fully sell it.

"Hell yes," my smile grew as she laughed, pressing in on me, "And was this date everything you dreamt about Mr. Potter?"

"No, no, this was easily the worse date I've ever planned. It was suppose to be amazing…but, it didn't really go as planned. I promise though, our next date will be better, I won't be so nervous and on edge…yes, that's right, you make me nervous Ms. Evans." She was giving me a look.

"Oh, I knew that. I've known that for years. No, that look was because, what makes you think your getting another date?" I could hear the teasing note in her tone, and let out a low growl.

"I told you, I'm never letting you go, and I meant that." My voice was low, and I saw her shiver slightly; all was still before she began to squirm, trying every which way to get out of my grasp.

"James Potter, didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to keep a girl captive on a date!" I had to smile at the laughter that came through her words, even though she was trying to be stern.

"Nope, I don't think that has ever come up in a conversation, but I'll send her an owl about it later."

"Ugh!" She fought back harder, but every now and then laughing. Lily Evans was a fighter, and that was something we all needed to be these days, as we wrestled lightly, she began to slip from my grip, and was about to give a 'Ha ha,' of victory till I pinned her down on the couch with my body.  
Everything became hyper sensitive, I could feel her tiniest muscle movement, noticed how her eyes widened just slightly, a light pink rose to her cheeks, the way she felt. I had to think of my old nanny clipping her toe nails, Lily wiggled slightly adjusting herself, her lips just slightly parted, and all thoughts of toe nails went flying out of my head.

Leaning down I firmly placed my lips on hers, and felt her greedily respond, pushing her body (if it was possible) even closer to mine, moving her free leg up so it pushed against my hip which caused one of my hands to find a spot on her hip pulling her as close as possible.  
I swear this girl could write a handbook on how to drive me completely mental, one hand pulling me in by my shirt, the other threaded in my hair, her body entirely flushed to mine, she bit my bottom lip softly and rang her tongue over it, and I had to push back and stop for a moment before I lost it. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, the way she could make me drunk by her presence, I couldn't imagine being with any other girl ever again, hell, I didn't even want to kiss another girl ever again…because nothing would come close to this.

"So," her voice was soft and warm, "If I go on another date with you, you must promise you won't try to kill me on it."

"I can do that, but only if you promise it won't be our last." This got me a bright smile from the girl under me.

"James Potter, are you saying you want to date little ole me?" She batted her eye lashes up at me, "Yeah, that's what I've been saying for years."

"Alright, fine…dear lord the castle's going to have a field day with this news," rolling her eyes she smiled up at me, and pulled me down for another kiss.

She was perfect.  
You know the girl people look up to, idolize.

I can still remember her all throughout our years at Hogwarts, soft spoken, kind hearted, always willing to lend a helping hand; she made you want to be a better person.  
She had already made me a better man, made me want to prove myself to her, to be everything she deserved

Lily Evans was the girl who walked into my life and made me realize that I could never live without her in it.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm blah about the ending of this chapter, I'll probably go back a rework it, but this was fun to write. **

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and I really hope this is fulfilling all of your expectations! Please leave me comments or questions, I'm very good about getting back to everyone, I am studying hard this week, so if I do write another chapter it wont be up for like a week or so.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy and Review!  
**


	5. Imperfect

**Unexpected**

**Part 5: Imperfect**

**

* * *

**He was imperfect.  
You know, the guy who didn't ever seem to care what other's thought of him

I can still remember him all throughout our first few years at Hogwarts, loud, talking out of turn, always making it seem like he didn't need to do the same work as everyone else; he made you wonder where he would end up.

I remember watching him in later years rising to taunts of others blood status, always throwing caution to the wind, and losing his cool to defend others…a knight if you will of Hogwarts.

You would be hard pressed to find a boy more contradictory than he, and he needed someone to keep him in check.

Certain people enter our lives for the most beautiful reasons and some of the finest things in life appear when you least expect them.  
I knew, the moment I saw him, he was going to be trouble, his unruly dark hair and mischievous glint in his eye; he was the most obnoxious boy I had ever met.  
As I grew up, I realized that he planned to become an unyielding fixture in my life; I realized that maybe he was meant to be in my life .  
So, now, after years of him pursuing me, I somehow, I managed to end up being his keeper.  
Not keeper so much as his girlfriend…Yeah, I said it, I'm James Potter's girlfriend, rather to say he is my boyfriend.  
For almost two month's we've been dating, the castle had finally settled down, but now with the winter holidays on us, he felt it necessary for me to meet his parents, and in turn for him to meet mine.  
That's correct, James Potter, the boy who I had been complaining about to my parents for years; were about to meet. 

James Potter, the imperfect Head Boy prat I have been dating and falling head over heels for; he was looking absolutely perfect when he showed up outside my door the day after Christmas.  
He had tried to control his hair, so that it was slicked back every hair in place, his white shirt was crisp, grey pants with a perfect crease, with a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a large tray of holiday treats in the other.

This was going to be okay. He looked the part of a perfect boyfriend, now hopefully he wouldn't screw it all up by opening his mouth and saying something stupid.

"'Ello Lils, look I brought flowers and food. I read that this was customary with muggles when meeting the parents." He had a smug look on his face, and looked thoroughly proud with himself.

"James, I had no idea you could read," putting on my most surprised face, I allowed my hand to fly up to my heart; instead of acting appalled, his grin widened and he bent down allowing our lips to meet in a short hello.

"Lily dear, will you let the boy in. You can't keep him out there forever," my mother's voice floated over to us, and I let out a sigh, hanging my head for a moment before lifting it up and spoke up in a voice which I knew would carry. "Oh, James, please do us the utmost pleasure of entering my families humble abode." I bent down into a sweeping bow, with my arm gesturing for him to come in; I felt him enter the house, the soft breeze that followed with his steps, closing the door behind me I smiled up as he waited for me.

"Let me take these flowers, they are beautiful." Taking them as we stood in the entrance hall, he quickly used his now free hand to pull me closer so that our bodies where flush together, "You, my Lilly flower, are more beautiful." He lowered his lips and I pushed myself up to meet their warmth.

"Well, now I see what is taking so long, John, they seemed to have gotten caught up in the entrance hall," I pushed James back the moment my mother had begun talking, I knew my face was fully matching my hair, muttering "Mum"; James however wrapped his free arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans, I'm James Potter, I'm the boy who has won fair Lily's heart; I brought flowers and holiday treats," he gave his famous Potter smile, and was oozing charm. Rolling my eyes, I allowed my head to find a resting place on one of walls; this was going to be death of me.

"How sweet of you James, I don't know why Lily said such awful things about you for all these years," I could hear the teasing note in her voice, but I allowed my head to stay where it was, the wall was actually quite comfortable.

"Come on you two, into the living room…" My mum started towards the living room leaving us to follow her, James pulled happily on my hand and we made the short trip to where my father on the couch, "Let me take that tray from you James. We'll put it on the table, oh, and Lily, go put those flowers in water and put them on the table," I made to go, and felt James follow in my wake.

"James, dear, please take a seat, Lily will be fine. Let's chat," the warmth of James' hand disappeared; I turned and watched as my mum led him to sit down. Quickly I found a vase, filling it with water, I shoved the flowers in and made my way back to the living room.

"So, after years and years of me trying to convince her that she was madly in love with me, she fell to my charm…"

"Oy, James, making up stories?" James smiled over at me, though a light flushness came to his cheeks, "Never, I might exaggerate a bit…"

"A bit, I agreed to go on one date to shut you up," my parents watched us with a bemused expression on their faces, as James pulled me down so I was sitting next to him, "Then you fell in love with me and here we are."

My eye twitched slightly, and I let out a low growled, "Potter, I am not nor will I ever be madly in love with you." Draping his arm around me, he pulled me close, as a look of disgust came across my face, "I can see how much my daughter enjoys your company."

My father was watching us intently, and I knew a flush had entered my cheeks, "Normally she does, but I think she's a bit nervous about me meeting her family. Thinks I might say the wrong thing. I tend to speak without thinking and…"

"Lily always thinks before she speaks," Mr. Evans glowed as he talked about his daughter; clearly she was world to him.

"Oh, James, I wish you could have met Lily's sister, Petunia, but she happens to be over her fiancés house this evening. Though, seeing how well you and Lily get along I'm sure that you'll be back over soon enough."

"Mum," I spoke up, trying to get her to quiet down, "Lily, please darling, it's clear that you like James."

James looked very smug, I wanted to pinch him.

"James, what are your intentions with Lily," My father spoke up again, and I allowed my hands to come up to cover my face, "I can't believe this," I mumbled out while James gave a soft chuckle.

"I plan on never letting her go, she's perfect, and I want no other except for your daughter. She makes me the happiest I've been in years; all I want to do is spend all the time I can with her. Funny thing, time...you can speed it up and slow it down, but when you find that someone...you can do both at once. Lily does that for me." This answer seemed to please my father, and caused even more warmth to spread to my cheeks; I felt stunning hazel eyes watching me, and I shyly turned my head to greet them with my emerald ones.

"You are such a cheese ball," my words where soft, they caused him to smile and he placed a light kiss on the top of my head.

"I've been taking muggle studies since my 3rd year at Hogwarts, because I wanted to know more about Lily's world. I had Sirius, my best mate, practice talking on the tele-phone with me, just in case I would have to use one with Lily."

James sounded very pleased with himself, and I rubbed the back of his hand smiling up at him, "And what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" My father watched us intently, but James seemed to be completely relaxed, even with my father questioning him.

"I'm planning on being an Auror, it's a dark wizard fighter…"

"So, will that put you in harm's way?" I began chewing on my lower lip looking from my father to James, "Maybe just a tad, but I just have to think about all the people I'd be helping, and how I'd be making the world a better place." James replied easily.

"And what if something happens to you?"

"Well, Lily here will be the best healer around, so it will be good to have her talents around," This answer seemed to please my father, who smiled over at me with pride.

"Dad, we have not even been dating for two months, no need for the future talk now…"

"But, Lily, I'm nailing these answers, and its fine he's just protective over you, I would be too." James smiled down at me, and I had to roll my eyes.

"You're not the type of guys who I thought Lily would end up with."

"John, stop trying to get a rise out of the boy."

"Dahlia, I'm just trying to get to know the boy, I mean after years of hearing the things he did, and now they are dating. I'm just trying to see if he's good enough for our Lily…"

"Oh, I'm not good enough for your daughter, but no man will ever be good enough for Lily. I can just try to be the man who she deserves." His words where so sincere , and the way he was looking at me, I don't know why I did it, but I lunged myself at him. Our lips meeting, as I pulled on the collar of his crisp shirt, it took him a moment to respond; I felt him smile into my lips, and cupped my face in his hands.

A small cough brought me back to where I was, turning, with James hands still on my face, and my hands clutching at his collar I faced my parents, "Um…um…I…um…" My father looked horrified and a blush had come to my mother's cheeks. I had received most of my bone structure from my mum, and my coloring from my father, the opposite can be said about my sister. Why this thought entered my mind at this moment I have no idea.

"Um, He's my boyfriend, we kiss, and please, you heard what he said, how could I not kiss him after that." Though I knew my face was red, I felt myself relaxing, "Yes I might have written home a few times over the years about how much of a prat he is, and trust me, he's still a prat. Not in a million years would I have ever thought I would be dating him, but, in some strange way we work. It's, like, we balance each other out…or something."

For a moment there was silence, until James broke it, "See, I said that she was madly in love with me," I elbowed him lightly in the stomach, "At least we know that she can handle him." My mother sounded very pleased with herself.

"Yes, someone has to keep the boy in line." I ruffled his perfectly tames locks, so that they reverted back to the unruly ones I had grown fond of, "I like your hair better like this, fits you more."

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my mum pulled my father out of the room to give us some privacy, but not before my father had time to say a few last parting words, "James, I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls, however, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make YOU cry."

"Mr. Potter, trust me when I say, the only girl who I want to be with is Lily, and I'm sure that if I make her cry, most of the school would be after my blood, along with Lily herself…and my mates, come to think of it." James got up and shook my father's hand, I felt like I was a bit like a piece of property being bought, so I glared at the two of them, "Mum."

"Darling, don't you see me trying to heave him away, he's stronger than he looks, John, leave them be for a bit. We'll finish our lovely talk with James and Lily later. Come dear," I watched as mum guided him out of the room, and turned my attention to James.

He looked less than perfect, with his hair ruffled and shirt mused from my quick kiss; but, I wouldn't want him any other way. Leaning against him, he placed a kiss into my hair, pulling me closer to him, "Lily Evans, I love you." My stomach turned, I felt my breath catch in my throat, my entire body stiffened, "Relax, you don't need to say it back, just thought you should know." I felt him smile into my hair, he'd been in love with me for years now; of course he had no issue saying it, "James Potter?" I heard him grunt lightly into my hair, "I'm falling in love with you, just give me a bit more time." My voice was soft, but I knew he had heard every word, I could feel his smile, his body warmed, and he nearly glowed. There we stayed just enjoying the feeling of each other, until my parents would come back can continue their questioning.

He was imperfect.  
You know, the guy who didn't ever seem to care what other's thought of him

He did care however, in his own way

I can still remember him all throughout our first few years at Hogwarts, loud, talking out of turn, always making it seem like he didn't need to do the same work as everyone else; he made you wonder where he would end up.  
He was growing into a great man, was one of the strongest against the dark arts.

I remember watching him in later years rising to taunts of others blood status, always throwing caution to the wind, and losing his cool to defend others…a knight if you will of Hogwarts.

Certain people enter our lives for the most beautiful reasons and some of the finest things in life appear when you least expect them.

James Potter was not my prefect man, I never thought that he would be the person I would end up with, but I'm starting to think that we come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone has been having a lovely holiday, and I hope that this chapter meets everyone's desires! Please leave me some lovely feedback, I promise I love to hear what you all think, and I try to respond to everyone in a timely manor!**

**Woo hoo!  
**


	6. Forever

**Unexpected**

**Part 6: Forever**

* * *

There had always been an ease to Lily and James.  
You know, from the moment that they met, it was like they had known each other their entire lives, that all the actions were smooth and natural between them.

Throughout the first few years at Hogwarts, they fell into a pattern, with him finding new buttons to push so as to get a rise from her, and her always there with a quick reply to take him off his high horse.

The throughout their later years, he found new ways to get to her and she never failed at knowing exactly how to get him back, the effortlessness of their interactions wasn't one that went unnoticed.

Now, in their 7th year, the comfort they had with one another was what others look search for all their lives.  
They never needed to pretend with one another, they loved each other for everything the other was and everything the other was not.  
The way that she would trace her fingers tips over his hand, being his support when he felt knocked down.  
The way he would stay up all night to help her study for exams that she knew backwards and forward.  
They melded together into one being, while still being independent whole people.  
It was as if they had spent a lifetime together; that their story was written long before.  
They knew each other as well as they knew themselves.

Days had seem to grow longer and darker as the end of their time at Hogwarts grew near.  
The wizarding world was pulsating, tensions were high, and everyone was choosing a side.  
This had been their home for the past 7 years, and in a couple of days they would be saying goodbye to the castle, to the safe comfort of the professors and the walls that had protected them for years.  
Times like these it would be easy to fall into heavy thoughts, but the Marauders had decided to make it their mission to keep everyone's spirits up.

Lily and Sara sat on the steps of one of the more actively moving staircases, it was where they had become friends, when in first year they got tramped on the staircase when it decided to lead somewhere new. Adventure and exploration of the castle while being late to charms is one way to build a friendship that will last for ages.  
"I still can't believe they managed to turn Dumbledore's hair pink." Sara was talking wildly with her hands as the staircase swayed to a new position, "Well, I mean I believe it. It is them after all, and the spell is easy enough…Hey!" Lily jolted and looked up at her, "Are you okay, you seem to be in your head a lot these days."

"James keeps singing."

"By the tone of your voice I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I mean we can all agree he's tone deaf, and that man needs to stop reaching for those high notes, he sounds like a cat yowling into the night after someone stepped on its tail."

"The image you painted couldn't be more accurate, but it's more of why he's singing. Remember last year when there was that Muggle Studies exam, where Professor McGuffin had me come in and be 'the normal muggle in a normal muggle flat', who was sharing the flat, and they had to use the appliances?"

"The one where Sirius almost set the class on fire because of the stove…I've heard many stories, mainly from you, and the castle, the portrait of the Blue Man by the class also was spreading the tales around the castle, he's such a little gossip. I think I'll miss him most."

"Okay, I'm going to bring you back on track, then you can go tell the Blue Man how much you'll miss him. As I was saying, James was so nervous that he would make an arse out of himself in front of me, that he sang the entire week leading up to that class; he does it when he's nervous." Lily smiled back at the memory, if there was a point in time that she fell hard for James Potter, it was then; granted it had been happening slowly, but at that moment, him singing to himself to try and calm down, hand in hair, it was the first time she fully saw him. Then it happened all at once, which left her alone with her thoughts of James Potter all summer.

"That's weird." Sara's retort brought Lily out of her memory, pursing her lips she glared at her friend, "Hush." Rolling her eyes at Lily, Sara pressed forward, ever the steamroller, "The boy I like turns into a wolf every full moon, so I'm not really one to talk."

She tried to sound nonchalant about the matter, but Lily knew better. These two had danced around each other for seven years, until last Friday night, when firewhiskey made Sara as brave as the game she talked. "Ever going to talk to him again after the sloppy drunken episode after exams?"

Getting to her feet as the staircase swayed, moving them to a direction that would lead them out to the lake, Sara gave a flippant reply as she forced Lily to her feet, "I'm just trying to get to a point where I'm all sass and not blushing stumbling over my words, because last time I made a fool of myself."

"It's not every day a girl picks a fight with the guy she like by telling him how awesome she is and what an amazing body she has and how he should just run away to candy land with her." Lily smiled recounting the night's events in her head, the blush that came over Remus' face, the way Sara had continually poked him in the chest as she gloated about herself and then about him, there was this new ease with the group of friends who had really bonded over the years' time. "Then the next day you wake up in his bed, with him sleeping on the floor, and…"

They had made their way about half way down the staircase, Peter's voice broke through the tension, and prevented Sara's hands from rising up anymore as she was severely thinking about killing her best friend.

"Lily, why does Sara look like she's going to kill you?" Sara colored as the staircase swayed to connect to one with Remus and Peter looking up at them.

"That's her look of love. What are you two doing separated from James and Sirius?" The four of them together was always a sign of trouble, but when they spilt up, it caused Lily to be more on edge.

"Just heading to catch up with them." There was a pause as Remus looked at the girls with a slight from which offset the pink that had rose in his cheeks, "I thought you two would have already been down by the lake."

Lily looked at him as if he had hit his head recently and wasn't in his right mind, "And why would we be down by the lake? Do you not see the clouds gathering?" Sara was being unusually quiet, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she tried to remove herself from the situation before Lily turned on her. "He sent an owl last night, to ask you to join him for a picnic. I was there when he wrote it, he did his best to make it formal and romantic, and was there when he got the response." Lily shot a glare to Sara.

"You were in the shower. I meant to tell you. If you hadn't been in the splash zone of their prank then you would have gotten it, so really, it's them to blame and not your dear sweet friend who was just having one last sleepover before our time at Hogwarts is done." Lily's eyebrow rose, "We'll all go down to the lake together. And you look so pretty. And I'll fall on my wand for you if James' has a question."

Their group had begun making their way out to the lake, without Lily fully realizing it. Sara was talking even more quickly than she normally did, while still avoiding all contact with Remus, who in turn was being more reserved than normal, then Peter was fidgeting and had a nervous smile on his face. Everything had Lily hyper focused on the people who surrounded her to the point that she wasn't thinking about James, and why he would want to see her down by the lake. Granted it was kind of their spot, to get away from the eyes of Hogwarts, but he was never formal about inviting her down, it was always more of a hand grab, sneak away and have a moment to themselves.

It was the end of their time at Hogwarts, and the lot of them did forgo the paths they thought they would take to join up and help the fight. Something that Lily had never thought about doing, she thought she was destined to be a healer, the fact that charms and potions were the subjects that came most natural to her had always sent her down that path. Even as a child she had wanted to be a doctor, it seemed it was her calling in life, but now there was something greater, to fight for her friends and family.  
She remembered how James had paled when she told him her plan, if it was up to him, he would always keep her from harm's way, yet at the end of the day, he'd always want her by his side. She twisted her hands thinking about the future, about when this would all be done, and if the plan of everyone moving into the Black Manor was still going to be a go. Imagining all of them living together, going through their 20's together, going back and taking classes, the yelling matches, and memories that would be created there.

Times were a bit of a mess now, but they wouldn't always be, and their group had a lifetime of memories to still make.  
Lily smiled, holding on to the positive thought, and then she saw James.

He was singing lightly to himself as Sirius talked to him, which only seemed to increase the singing. She laughed lightly, but it was enough to get his attention, he stopped singing, and broke out into a huge smile, "Sorry, am I late? Sara forgot to mention to me that you were planning something grand and romantic."

"Like how you throw me under the bus right away," Sara grumbled, without looking the least bit annoyed.

All of the tensions and worries faded, the moment James wrapped Lily up in a huge hug, lifting her slightly off the ground grinning widely, "I wanted to do something special for you before the ceremony tomorrow. One last memory by the lake."

"If you push me in again Potter I will hex you." There was no venom to her words, yet that didn't stop him from pouting, "You fell! It's because you get so wrapped up in how attractive I am, that you forget how to walk at you fell."

"Even if that was remotely true, you're a Chaser! You've played Quidditch for years, I'd hope you'd have the reflexes to catch me before I fell." Her hair was wild bouncing around her, as her voice grew in volume, it was all topped off with the huge smile she had on. They were wrapped up in their banter that she didn't even notice their friends had seemed to make themselves scarce.  
Every now and then, their banter might have led to some light hexes and charms, some things never changed, so it was always wise to keep a distance.

"I have excellent reflexes. I caught you when you fell for me," she was mid eye roll ready to give him back a quick reply, when he pulled her close. Hand fitting into the curve of her waist, while the other moved up to lightly touch her cheek, his nose lightly grazed hers. She glared up as she pulled him closer, "You, sir, are not allowed to do that when I'm about to retort to your cheesiness." Her hands were pressed against his chest, one gripping the material to keep him close, talking so that their lips would touch ever so. She could feel his smile tug at his lips, "You're not denying it though."

She pushed him away, muttering under her breath, collapsing in a very un-lady-like manner on the blanket he had spread out on the grass. He had a collection of all her favorite foods, with some old leather bound books, and the mismatched tea set that she had gotten him as a Christmas gift.  
It may have seemed like an odd gift to give James Potter. Yet the shock and joy that come over him when he had opened up the gift was a clear indication as to how much it meant to him  
"Why did you wait till you met my family to tell me?" His voice was slightly teasing, he knew the answer, but this was the first time he had asked the question.  
"You know why."

"Humor me." He had say down next to her, and pulled her close to him. It was important for him.  
"I wanted to make sure your family liked me. I know that's stupid, because you wouldn't care what they thought of me, but I never wanted to put you in that position. It all seems ridiculous now, they raised you, and clearly you talked about me nonstop to them; but I wanted to make sure, and as I say it out loud…" she broke off, and looked off across the lake before turning to look back at him.

"I love you, even though you're neurotic at times and overthink everything." He pulled her into a kiss, before she curled up into him, "I love you too even though you're a prat and continuously push my buttons." James played with her hair, "We're good together." His voice had a slight unease to it, like he was looking for reassurance, this side of James Potter wasn't for the world to see, "We are." She turned to look up at him, and smiled, tracing the back of his hand, he seemed lost in thought, "James. Talk to me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Pushing herself up, she faced him, giving him a light kiss, and he let out a small content sigh, "We're in this together, you pursued me for ages, now you're stuck with me." She pushed him lightly, he took her hand, lacing their fingers together, "Forever?" His voice was deep causing the butterflies to swirl in her stomach, she placed her hand on his jawline, "Ready to get rid of me already?" Trying to keep her tone light while his eyes where as serious as she'd ever seen them.

"Lily Evans." Her breath caught in her throat, "Would you mind being stuck with me, forever?"

She bit her lip, searching his eyes, "I could think of worse things to do forever."

The heat happened all at once. James pulled her close, melding their bodies together, his lips captured hers she ran her tongue across his bottom lip causing him to make a wimpering sound that cause her skin to catch fire. He deepened the kiss, with his hands getting tangled in her hair and his heart nearly beating out of his chest; Lily pushed him back just enough so she could talk. Breathing heavily with darkened eyes she pressed her forehead against his. "Just to make this clear Mr. Potter, you just asked me to marry you?"

His response was kissing her with the same intensity.  
James Potter just asked her to marry him in the most perfect way, to others it would have seemed silly and odd, not romantic enough. There was no him giving her a long speech as to why he loved her, he gave countless reasons over the years.  
Lily Evans just agreed to marry him in the best way, there was no thought of the ring or the wedding but of spending forever with the man who knew her inside and out.

She laughed as his lips were still pressed against hers, a happy laugh that life no matter how dark and hard things got, she had him by her side. He began to laugh as well, and pulled her into a warm embrace, and they sat there for a moment, laughing and holding one another. "If you had told me in 5th year, that before I graduated I'd be engaged to you of all people…"

"Come on Lils, you had to know we were always meant for each other," taking her head with both hands he placed a kiss on her forehead, "The moment I saw you, it was as if I was waking up from a dream. I know that sounds like a cliché, but it's true. I saw you, and it was as if I already knew you. Yes, I failed at knowing how to get your attention properly. Failed at asking you out on repeat. But I knew you, nothing felt wrong as long as you were around, even if you were telling me off or throwing a hex in my direction."

"Sara use to say the reason you got under my skin so easily was because I was fighting fate, and that in an alternate universe we were an old married couple." Lily smiled up at him, he was all hers.

"There was always a reason I liked that girl," James looked down at her hands before it hit him, "Oh! I have a ring. My mother gave it to me after the winter holidays and I owled your mum and dad to ask permission last week." He fumbled in his pocket for the old family ring, "I was practicing on the lads all week. Sirius was ready to kill me, and then I ended up not even going according to plan."

"When do you ever…" Lily began, rolling her eyes imagining James singing and practicing proposing to the boys; it really was something she wish she had seen. But those thoughts dashed as he pulled out a dainty intricately carved ring with a clear green emerald, "James, it's gorgeous." Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on, placing a kiss on her hand and it both hit them, this was real.  
James Potter and Lily Evans were engaged.  
Everything seemed right, no matter what was going on in the wizarding world, as of this moment their lives was perfect.

"I was planning something big and elaborate, but well, then this happened. Do you want me to do a redo? I can do the whole down on one knee and tell you all the reasons why I want to marry you. I even wrote down reasons!" There was pride emanating from him, his eyes bright with excitement, as he stole kisses whenever there was a pause in his talking.

"Wrote down reasons? Really?" She looked at him with her brow furrowed, as he pulled her to lay down with him looking up at the dark clouds gathering overhead.

"I began writing down reasons I wanted to date you in 4th year, because it seemed like the most logical thing to do. I was trying to work through why it had to be you and no one else." She was half laying on his chest, fitting into him perfectly, "I thought it was because we were meant to be together?"

"Well, I figured that out in 6th year, but I kept a list, and would just continue to add to it. Peter got his hands on it one day, I came up to the dorms, and could hear them howling away as he read out lines." Lily smiled into him. It was one of those things that only he would do, he was the romantic one in the relationship, "Reason why I love Evans, because she doesn't ever hide the fact of who she is. Because in she doesn't take to kindly to Slughorn's favoritism. Because when she get's lost in the castle she pretends she's a ninja. Because she calls me out on my shit. Because she turned me into a toad, and refused to turn me back."

Lily laughed out loud at that one, "McGonagall was not pleased with me on that one. And how did you know the ninja one?" They had rolled so that they were facing one another, "Not even Sara knows about the Ninja."

"I was behind a suit of armor one day, checking to see if the coast was clear and then I see you, slinky down the halls close to the walls, then freezing, then creeping further along, then calling yourself 'Ninja Lily' and going on about how you're never lost, you're just taking a new way." She pressed up against him, their lips brushing against each other, savoring the fact that they were together in this moment, until…

"Oy, you lot, I'm going to be a moment ruiner, but I'd recommend that you get your snog on up in the castle, because the heavens want to open up and let down the rain." Sirius' voice brought them back to where they were, and James grumbled into her lips about killing his best mate, Lily gave him one last kiss before pulling away.

"Come along Potter, let's get all this packed up. And Sirius, you've come to help that's so kind of you." She called over to where he was trying to slink away, only to hang his head and shuffle his feet over to them, Lily laughed as she pushed herself up and made to grab the basket of food. The ring caught Sirius' attention and he perked up. He knew James had want to propose, he had been driving him mental for the past week about it, and well seven years of his life with Lily talk. But now, actually seeing the ring on her finger, and the glow between the two of them, Sirius did, what only he could do.

Grabbing Lily's hand, he spluttered out "Ring." Before looking up at James, she gave a light laugh, "I decided I wanted him for the long haul." With that a large smile broke out across his face pulling them both into a huge hug. "My best mates are getting married!" His voice spread through the grounds. The castle which seemed to have been silent for the time that they were alone by the lake, now sprung to life.

"I'm going to let you boys finish cleaning up, I should try and tell Sara that Potter somehow coerced me into marriage before the Blue Man does." She gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to James and kissing him soundly till he was flushed and she felt smug, before she made her way back up to the castle.

James turned to Sirius, "I'm going to need a best man."

The castle was lively gossiping about the news of Lily and James, it had only been a couple of hours, but everyone had heard the story multiple times of how he proposed and how she had accepted.

That night, when they walked into the Great Hall, and all eyes turned to them, this couple who was radiating happiness and warmth, and who loved each other in a way that most had only witnessed in stories.

Lily nudged him with her elbow, it was clear they wanted a conformation, just as they had when she originally agreed to go out with him, "I managed to get Lily Evan's to want to spend the rest of her life with me." The Hall became alive with noise, happy chatter, people calling out congratulations, others of well wishes.

They had this comfort about them.  
Like their story had been written long before, and time had perfected it.  
They were a ray of pure love, which others dreamed that one day they would find, that Hogwarts needed at this moment, was Lily and James.

They were going to be the couple that people talked about for ages to come.  
A great love, where two people who fit perfectly come together and change the world because of it.  
James Potter and Lily Evans.  
They were the couple who deserved a lifetime together.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been ages, but I've decided to try and wrap this all up the way it is in my head. I'm trying to just give snapshots of their lives together.**

**Anywho, I know it's rough.**

**But hopefully you all enjoy it.**


End file.
